


nine lives

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: tetsu should have been there.





	nine lives

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous-dee-blog said:** Hi! I was wondering if I could request a KuroKen angsty Haikyuu fic where Kenma gets into an accident (whether he's alive or dead, I'll leave that to you X3)  
> 
> 
> you can tell im really behind on prompts cause im posting three times in one day oops. anyways, ive been meaning to write some kuroken also boy do i love me some angst.
> 
> also let it be known my medical knowledge is nonexistent so all medical stuff is just me talking out my ass.

Tetsu felt sick on the way to the hospital, his face was pale and his hands were sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel. He should have been there, dammit, he should have been there, why wasn't he there?

He was supposed to give Kenma a ride this morning but he couldn’t because of an early morning meeting so his fiancé had taken a taxi to the animal shelter instead. Except, on the way there, the taxi was blindsided by another driver on their phone. The driver was fine but Kenma was in critical condition according to the nurse who had called him. The car struck the passenger side where Kenma was sitting in the back seat. He wasn't dead, but the nurse urged him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. So Tetsu told his boss what has happened and immediately made his way to the hospital.

He bursted into the emergency room and looked around frantically before walking straight to the receptionist. His hands dropped onto the desk and he looked at her with frantic eyes.

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou and my fiancé is here, Kozume Kenma is his name, please I have to see him, he’s been in an accident --”

The receptionist cut him off, “he’s in ICU just down the hall, Kuroo-san, his doctor should be just outside,” she explained, pointing just down the hall. Tetsu murmured his thanks and quickly made his way down the hall, his heart racing. 

When he approached, sure enough, a woman in a white coat was talking to a nurse in blue scrubs. The doctor looked up at Tetsu upon his approach and gave a little smile.

“Ah, you must be Kuroo-san, my name’s Asano Itsumi, I’m Kozume-san’s doctor.” She introduced, holding her hand out for Tetsu to shake, which he did hastily.

“Where's Kenma? Is he okay? Will he live? Is he…?” Tetsu rambled, still panting slightly.

The doctor held up her hand, “Kozume-san is just in this room here and he’s stable, for now, he’s had quite a lot of damage, including a punctured lung, torn artery and broken femur. We’ve repaired the artery and the lung, but fear the lung may flood with fluid. If he gets through that then everything will heal fine and he can leave in a few days.” The doctor sighed softly, “if he gets through the night, then everything will be okay.” She promised him.

“If...if his lung floods, is there anything you can do?” Tetsu asked, his voice trembling with the tears that threatened to fall.

“Yes, but there's no guarantee he’ll survive it with all the damage to his ribs and lungs,” she explained, frowning. 

Tetsu felt his breath seize, “is there nothing you can do to guarantee it won't flood?” He practically begged. 

The doctor shook his head, “no, we just have to hope.” Tetsu felt as if he was about to die there right on the spot, but instead he only nodded. He looked to the room, “you can go in and see him, but he’s asleep, we’ve put him in a drug induced coma until tomorrow to ensure he doesn't wake up and hurt himself further.”

Tetsu nodded dumbly and made his way into Kenma’s room, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw there.

In the bed before him, laid Kenma, looking far too pale, so pale, anyone would've thought he was dead if they didn't know better. Slowly, Tetsu made his way to Kenma’s bedside where he dropped in the chair next to it and gently took Kenma’s hand. He felt tears brim his eyes as he looked upon his fiancé. 

Kenma’s face was littered with scratches and cuts, the tops of the bandages around his chest could be seen just over the edge of the covers and his left leg was uncovered with a cast wrapped around it. Tetsu hiccuped and tightened his hold on Kenma’s hand, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Kenma…I’m so sorry…I should've been there…this is my fault,” he nearly sobbed, his head bowing forwards.

\--

Tetsu didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the high pitched beeping cry of the Kenma’s heart monitor started going off. In an instant, Tetsu was to his feet and bellowing down the hall for help. Nurses and doctors flooded in upon Tetsu’s cry and he was ushered out. Tetsu stood outside, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground and tried desperately to calm down. 

Kenma was going to die. Kenma was going to die and it was going to be all his fault. He should have been there, he should have been there, he should have been --.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched whine and then silence.

Tetsu’s heart stopped dead and he froze in place. There was murmuring in the room and very little else, at least that was the last thing Tetsu could listen to before he dropped to the ground. His hands curled into his hair and he let out a gasping sob before he curled his head into his knees.

Kenma was dead and it was all his fault. Why couldn't he have done more? He should have done more. It should've been him instead. It should have been him, God, it should have been him...

When the door opened, Tetsu looked up, a trembling, crying wreck. The doctor, much to Tetsu’s surprise and even anger, seemed relieved.

“Kenma...he’s…” Tetsu tried to wheeze out it couldn't seem to bring himself to say the last word.

The doctor shook her head and bent down next to Tetsu, “no, no, Kuroo-san, it's okay. Kenma is okay, well, he will be.”

Tetsu’s brow furrowed. He didn't understand. This had to be a joke, some sort of sick joke, or a dream even. “But...but I heard…”

“The heart monitor?” She asked, “well, I will tell you, we did lose him for a minute or so there, but,” she gave a little almost amused scoff, “he must have nine lives cause we got him back,” she explained, pulling Tetsu to his feet. “His lung did flood with fluid but he just barely survived the procedure to drain it.”

“So...will he be okay now?” Tetsu asked tentatively, his hands fidgeting.

She nodded, “he should be. We’ll keep him under tight observation for the rest of the night, but barring anymore complications, we should be able to wake him up tomorrow afternoon.”

Tetsu nodded and rubbed his eyes, feeling quite tired from the whole experience. The doctor smiled softly and placed her hand on Tetsu’s shoulder.

“You should go and get some rest, we have a room just next door where you can sleep,” she offered.

“I want to stay with Kenma…” Tetsu trailed off, looking towards the closed door again.

“You'll be just next door, I promise, and if anything else happens, we’ll come and get you, okay? But you won't do Kenma any good tomorrow if you're half asleep,” she told him, guiding Tetsu towards the next door.

“Okay...but, wake me up if he wakes up, okay?” Tetsu asked, peering up at the doctor. She smiled and nodded.

“Of course,” she promised, sitting Tetsu down, “good night,” she hummed before slipping out. Tetsu murmured his own goodnight before laying down and promptly falling asleep.

\--

Tetsu woke halfway through the morning the next day, he sat up and rubbed at his face. He felt kind of gross having slept in his clothes and almost wished he went home so he could shower, but he also knew full well he wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep at home. 

Once Tetsu had gone and gotten some food, he found his way back to Kenma’s room and poked his head inside. Upon entering, he saw Kenma’s doctor looking at his clipboard, she looked up at Tetsu and smiled.

“Ah! Kuroo-san! Perfect timing, feeling better?” She asked, lowering Kenma’s clipboard. Tetsu shrugged.

“I’m okay,” he answered, walking over to her.

She smiled and nodded, “well, we just got done running Kozume-san’s tests and everything is looking good, so we’re going to go ahead and wake him up a few hours early.”

Tetsu perked up, “really?” He asked, looking to Kenma, who was still dead asleep.

“Yep,” the doctor answered, walking over to Kenma’s bedside. Tetsu watched as she did something but he couldn't quite tell what. He sat down next to Kenma’s bedside again and looked at her.

“How long will it take?” He asked, shifting.

“Anywhere from half an hour to about three,” she answered, “he might be confused and not remember what happened, but we didn't see any signs of concussion so he should be fine,” she explained, moving towards the door, “when he does wake up, please come and get us so we can do some final checks.”

Tetsu nodded and watched her leave before turning his head back to Kenma. He slid his hand into Kenma’s smaller one, rubbing over the skin slightly and waited.

Tetsu remained planted the whole hour and a half it took for Kenma to wake up. At some point he realized he had left his phone at home and that he probably had a hundred and a half messages from various people, mostly Bokuto. Still. He didn't care. All he cared about was being there when Kenma woke up.

When Kenma finally did start to return to consciousness, Tetsu jolted forwards. The smaller man’s hand twitched in Tetsu’s and his eyes began to move and twitch beneath his eyelids. A little groan emitted from Kenma’s soft lips and slowly, his eyes began to peel open.

“Kenma?” Tetsu murmured, testing to see if Kenma could hear him yet. Kenma’s eyes fluttered again and another little groan left him. “Kenma...it's me...it's Tetsurou…”

Kenma turned his head to the side and squinted, “Tetsu?” He asked, his voice a little broken. Tetsu grinned and nodded, squeezing Kenma’s hand.

“Yes, yes, Kenma, it's me, it’s Tetsu, I’m here, it's okay,” he encouraged, scooting closer.

Kenma groaned again and rolled his head back, “ungh, I feel awful, what happened?” He asked, using his free hand to rub his head.

Tetsu continued to rub the top of Kenma’s hand slowly, “you were in an accident. Your taxi got blindsided, you punctured your lung, tore an artery and broke your femur…” he trailed off, biting his lip, debating whether he should tell Kenma about last night or not.

“...did I die?” Kenma asked, glancing towards Tetsu who stared at him shocked.

“Um...kinda, yeah...they managed to bring you back but for about a minute or so...yeah…” he trailed off, squeezing Kenma’s hand again. Kenma hummed and leaned back, sighing softly. “I um, the doctor told me to go get her once you woke up, so I’m going to go do that,” he explained, standing up. Kenma nodded and Tetsu slipped out.

Once the doctors had come in and done their checks, they let Kenma and Tetsu alone, instructing Tetsu to come and get them if anything else went wrong. After that, the two sat and talked well into the night. It wasn't until Tetsu started yawning that Kenma suggested he went home.

“But I wanna stay with you…” Tetsu rebutted, frowning.

“I’ll be fine, but you're tired and besides, your phone is at home, how are you going to call your boss and explained what happened? Or anyone really?” He asked, raising a brow. Tetsu shifted and sighed.

“Alright, but I’ll be back first thing in the morning, okay?”

Kenma nodded, “of course, now go home,” he sighed, looking up as Tetsu stood.

Tetsu nodded, “okay,” he murmured, leaning over to kiss Kenma softly. Kenma relaxed and returned the kiss. “I love you,” Tetsu told him.

“I love you too…”

“See you tomorrow,” Tetsu promised before slipping out of the room. 

A few days later, Kenma returned home and was quickly assaulted by a barrage of his friends coming to see him. Some were more welcome, like Hinata, or Yaku, or even Suga, but those like Bokuto or Lev, well, they were welcome, they were just obnoxious. 

Eventually, of course, Tetsu had to go back to work. So, in his place, he allowed Akaashi or Daichi (and Suga of course) come take care of Kenma. He would've enlisted Hinata’s help, but his height would've made it difficult for him get things for Kenma when he needed them. Of course, that didn't mean the redhead wasn't allowed to visit.

When Tetsu was home, he coddled Kenma more than he ever had before. Kenma found it annoying at first but figured that after thinking his fiancé had died, the least he could do was let Tetsu cuddle him a bit more. 

It took about six weeks for Kenma’s femur to fully heal and a few weeks of physical therapy following. When the time was up, Kenma was more than happy to get back to the normal part of his job, caring for animals, particularly cats, at the animal shelter. He had returned to work before his leg had fully healed, in fact he was still wheelchair bound when he returned, so, in the time it took for his leg to heal, he did deskwork, and he had hated it. He was considerably happier to be back, caring for animals.

Tetsu was happier to see Kenma happier too, and thanked God every day that Kenma didn't die in that hospital room. He always appreciated his fiancé, but now he appreciated him in a completely new light. He never, ever, wanted to let Kenma go again and he regretted having to push the wedding off due to Kenma’s injuries. He wanted to marry Kenma _now_ and the extra wait was gonna kill him, but it was for Kenma’s sake, so it was alright.

“Kenma?” Tetsu murmured to the man who was curled underneath his arms.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up at his fiancé.

“I love you _so_ much, you know that right?” Tetsu asked, looking down at the blond.

Kenma blinked and nodded, “of course, and I love you so much too,” he hummed, nuzzling into Tetsu’s arms further.

Tetsu smiled and hugged Kenma tightly, “good,” he purred, kissing the top of Kenma’s bicolored hair softly with a sigh. “I never want to let you go…”

Kenma hummed, “I’d be fine with that...I wouldn't have to move ever again.”

Tetsu couldn't help but laugh and press a kiss to Kenma’s soft lips. Kenma smiled and returned the kiss, crawling into Tetsu’s lap fully, where he would remain until he dozed off with Tetsu’s arms slung around him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think i am,,,someone who can write characters dying,,,,no,,,,no i love fluff too much to do that,,,,,,,also i could never kill kenma,,,,,i just couldn't,,,,
> 
> requests are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
